The Tour Bus
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Inuyasha the Prep and Kagome the geek have been know for the odd couple since Jr. High, but trouble comes that has broken there relationship and Kagome's heart so for payback, Sango her BF makes her over and into a brand new girl shocking everyone.
1. Transformation of the Geek

Okay I know what you thinking.....and it not what you think. I didn't steal this story from LCV-ball or whatever because I am her. I decided to change my name along with all my other writings. THis story is gonna be good it like a ] advanced The Tour Bus. I went to some writing classes and I'm a much better writer so here it go.  
  
THE TOUR BUS  
  
DEDICATED TO: TYLER B, TESHA P., AND ISAAC M.  
  
Ok me owning Inuyasha is like Koga leaving Kagoem alone, Miroku being gay or leavign his hands behind his back, Inuyasha telling Kikyo to got to hell and screw the devil and Seeshomaru to say that he truly loved and cared for his brother oh and Kagoem to be a vampire......Yup those are my odd and there aginst me...   
  
Chapter One Transformation.  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had her ususal baggy sweater on and her baggy jeans, her lond silky black hair hidden in a tight ponytail and and usual thick glasses. She took her glasses off then put them back on.....took them off then put them on she repeated this until her best friend Sanog came in. Sango set the crate down as she walked over to her friends and grabbed for the glasses.  
  
Kagome raised them high....."No......you are not taking Harvard....." Kagoem said as she retreated from Sango hand that was grasping for the glasses.  
  
"Your sick you know.....naming those ugly glasses.....who the hell names there galsses...." Sango said as she finally got a hold of them she jumped up on the couch and took the glasses she looked at Kagome's face of horror as she broke them in two.  
  
"NOOOOOO....Sango.....these are the only glasses that make me look intelligent and put at least a little difference from me and my cousin.....Ugg....just her name make me gag..Kikyo...." Kagome said as he stuck a finger down her throat.  
  
"No Kagome those galsses make you look like you the oddball from the brady bunch.....these galsses make you look like the girl off of.....um.....Legally Blonde.....of course with black hair....but super hot...." Sango said as she reached in her pocked and grabbed the exact pair of galsses that was on Legally Blonde.  
  
"I knew someone had been into my American Movies......The L....was in the K's.....Anyway how could these glasses give me one ounce....of.....intelligent......look..." Kagome said as she looked into the mirror and froze.  
  
"Kaaagggooommmmeeeee.......your the richest girl in Tokyo.....you can have anything you want....why do you do this...." Sango said as she looked at her friend in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah......anythign I want eh.....does my father and godfather count...." Kagome said sadly as she grasped at the pink jewel that hung at her neck.  
  
"Kagome....I thought you were over that.....It's not you fault.....Mr.Higurashi and Inutashio died because of a set up....you were with them and they made sure you lived.....they loved you that much quit blamign yourself.....promise K.." Sango said as she took her hand and wiped away the single tear that ran down Kagoem's face and smiled at her. Kagome smiled back as she nodded her head.  
  
"K...I promise...." Kagoem said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Alrigbhty then......lets get started with the sink.....onto the home salon...." Sango said as she guided her friend to the 3 rd floor out of 7. "Kagome you hair is comign down....and it is going to stay down" Sango said as she forced Kagoem's head down into the light blue Hair washing sink.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Okay Kagoem open you eyes......" Sango said as she led her friend from a hour of labor on the girls hair. She barely done anythign to it including cuttign it that it was so long and healty that it only took and hour compared to Kikyo's broken off hair Kagome's looked like it belonged to a goddess. Kagoem froze as she grasped a lock of long black shiny hair that fell a little above her waist. Sango had put some hair up front for people to see and some in the back. Kagome grabbed her bangs that had disspeared and know was shabbily in her eyes going from one side to another the bangs that stood up on her head constantly was know part of her long hair.  
  
"Sango.....it....I.....Wow.....You seem to find a way to have my hair down and make it look 10x better than Kikyo's and different.....you are a...angel.." Kagoem said as seh smiled adn hugged her friend.  
  
"Yeah....but taht was step one of the makeover......Now it time for the makeup.....not taht you need any really.." Sango said as she looked at Kagome. She dragged Kagoem up to the third floor again and brought her to the room made just for makeup. Sango planted her into the makeup chair as she started to grab various things.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Alrighty then.....damnit there I go again....that is the last time that I will be watching a Jim Carrey Movie.." Sango said. "Anyway....I didn't put much on lord know I dont' want you lookign like a clown like you cousin....you know who....I really don't want you pucking in the room.." Sango said but Kagome wasn't even paying attention she was lookign at teh mirror.  
  
'Is that really me.....it's not possible....I'm Kagome the biggest geek in Tokyo High.....But it is me....' Kagome said as she smiled...'I have wonderful teeth....I wondered why I was afraid to smile...'  
  
"Sango.....remind me why...I'm doing this...." Kagome said as she looked at Sango.  
  
"Because your scum bag x dumped you for Kikyo...and he said that you could never get another boyfriend cause no one cared about a smart...geekey...ug.." Sango said but was cut off by Kagome's hand...  
  
"That was all I needed......Comon.....we need to restock on my clothes....and I need to get a few new cars....Oh and send Inuyahsa a thank you card...he gave that look spark to my dynamite that was waiting to blow......" Kagome said as she smiled and made her way up to her room. Sango stood there in shock at the totally different attitude of Kagome Higurashi. She soon was out of shock and made her way up to her best friends room.  
  
"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Sango said as seh looked at her friends who was on the last case of clothes from Sango's luggage.  
  
"Sango....don't you have anything.....that is my size...." Kagoem said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Well forgive me for being a year older and in the same grade as you..." Sango said as she grabbed a scooby doo navy blue and red polo shirt with thick stripes and dark blue with a tint of fade in them low rider jeans with a pair of white rebok classics. Kagome smiled as she immdiately ran inot the bathroom adn changed. She had her own jewerly that she never wore she just got them for christmas. She put in a pair of silver hoops and brushed her hair in joy as she took her finges and ran throught it as it fell around her face and down her shoulder. Kagome walked out. Sango was reading her American magazines.....they were very much Interested since they chose it for there second language class. Sango whisteled as she calpped at Kagome.  
  
"Look at you.....you clean up good.." Sango said as she looked at her best friend with happiness at her work. "Kagome.....you....have abs.....god....and you never told me...." Sango said as she looked at Kagome. Kagome's shirt rode up a little above her belly...."GOD.....WHEN DID YOU GET THAT.....THAT.....IS A HOLE IN YOU BELLY BUTTON....." Sango scremed as she looked at Kagome carefully..  
  
"Oh yea that.....I got that when I was in America....and I work out alot.....in anger.....when I'm agry I work out..." Kagome explained quickly pullign donw her shirt form Sango's inspection.  
  
"Well I wish I would work out when I got angry....instead I mope adn eat ice cream.....anyway....I got a belly button ring you can use...." Sango said as she grabbed the jewelry box that was tape down. She ripped the tape off and pulled out a red one.  
  
"Sango.....you don't even have a belly button hole....why did you waste you money and buy one..." Kagome asked as she toom the red belly button ring and put it on.  
  
"I just wanted to say I have one....." Sango said as she threw the coat at Kagome that matched the pants and grabbed her own. They started downstairs.....and passed the dining room where her little brother Souta was doing his homework and her mom was talking about new plans for the next company.  
  
"MOMI'mgoignshoppingandgoingtobuyacar....K...BYE!!" Kagoem said in one breath as she waved.  
  
"Souta...sweety...since when did Kikyo call me Mom....and I wish she would stop..." Mrs.Higurashi said as she rose her head to Souta...."That wasn't.....Kikyo.....Was....it..." Mrs Higurashi said in realization as she and Souta rushed to the door intime to catch Kagome and Sango get inside Mrs. Higurashi's benz. Mrs. Higurashi sighed..."As long as she never puts on a leather skirt and a bikini top....and shiny red knee boots.  
  
THE MALL  
  
"Kagome.....were shopping for clothes.....not guitars.....you already have like 50....you don't need anymore..." Sango said as she watched Kagome pick up a pink and black guitar.  
  
"Hey Sango....what are you doing here I thought Kagome said that you are spending the week over at her house..." A male voice said. Kagoem froze as she stayed put with her back to the culprit of the voice.  
  
"Koga.....what a suprise....what are you doing here..." Sanog said as she tried to hide her best friend.  
  
"Well....You know me and Kagome have a band.....usually you would find people like me here...." Koga said as he looked at Sango. "What....are.....you....hiding...." Koga asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes.....this was no fun....Koga was her best friend and would stay it no matter what state she was in.  
  
"Your not alone.....in this world....you got friends no matter where you go.... Your not alone can't you see this life meant is meant to be.." Kagome sang with the guitar taht she had hooked up to the sample amp.  
  
"That's Kagome's song.....but your not Kagome.." Koga said as Sango had turned to look at Kagoem in shock. Kagome stopped playing as she turned around.  
  
"Hi Koga..." Kagome said as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ka...Ka....Kag.." Koga said as he passed out on the floor...  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"You think he'll wake up...." Sango asked her best friend as Kagoem put on her jacket.  
  
"Naw....when he's gone he's gone...." Kagoem said as she looked at Him...." Wanna go get a hamburger.." Kagoem aked as she looked at her friend.  
  
"But Kagome....your a vegetarian.....you don't eat meat..." Sango said in shock.  
  
"Not anymore....com on I'm starvign for one..." Kagoem said as she tugged her friend to Wacdonalds.  
  
"GOD THIS IS SO GOOD!!" Kagoem shouted as she took another bite of her hamburger and with that a couple of frys. Sango laughed as she watched Kagoem sipped down some of her drink. "What...if you were a vegetarian that has forced yourself to eat fried vegetables and water since 10 then you would be doint the same thing" Kagome said as she joined her friend in laughed but was soon hushed at teh sound of one word.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha.." A woman had said in a fake high pitched voice. Kagoem froze as her and Sango were immediately behind the trash can. Of course it was the Bastard.....and the bitch....in Kagome's mind at least. Kagome growled as she looked at the both of them. Kikyo all over INuyasha.  
  
"I outta kill the bastard right now..." Kagoem growled out in a whisper. Sango closed her eyes as she shivered at the anger Kagoem was outgivign right there.  
  
"Okay...Sango...explain....What Happened to Ka.." Koga started as he sood behind them...Kagoem grapsed his ankel and pulled him before he could say the rest of her name.  
  
"Oh......Inutrasha......Kagoem why do you bother....he a basturd....Let him go.." Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha who was letting the slut rub all over him, but soon dunked when the golden eyes turned to him.  
  
"Kagome get out of here....you and Sango.....he saw us.." Koga said as he shoved them on......Sango and Kagome stood up and started to run off.  
  
"Well look who it is....why ya hiding form me Koga..." Inuyasha said as Koga rose from the trash can. Kikyo looked him up and down and winked recieving a shiver in response.  
  
"Actaully Inubitch I was hiding two girls from you.....they seemed to be frightened of the man with silver hair....one said that you raped her best friend and tried to attack her." Koga said smiling at the reaction that Inuyasha was giving. Pure Horror at the rumor that was spread. "I thought you had a thread of decency but I guess I was wrong.....Anyway...it definetley looks like you and Kagome are over seeing that this slut couldn't be the gorgeous Kagome....So.....I think I'm going to.." Koga said but didn't get to finish becuase he was up aginst the window of a store by the throat.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone.....clear...." Inuyasha said in a deadly whisper....He pushed harded on Koga's throat with his forarm.  
  
"......In you dreams......you know I can make Kagome happy.....that is why you want me to leave her alone" Koga said as he spit in Inuyasha face...." Anyway she isn't you girlfriend anymore...why are you worried.." Koga said in a mocking...but confused look.  
  
"Your....right......she isn't my girlfrined anymore.." Inuyasha said letttign go of Koga....he turned around and grabbed Kikyo's arm harshley. Inuyahsa turned around and slammed his finst into Koga's gut and left a stunned Koga on the ground.  
  
"Stay away from her..." Inuyasha said as he spit on Koga ans then made his way out of the mall.  
  
"Sango....I'm sorry I'm to angry to shop.....umm....you know what to get me....no miniskirts...and get me a new Jaguar and a new 2004 Mazda and a Nissian....oh and a new Lexus....have them drive them to my house....here are the keys...I'm to angry to drive I just need to get home....and just show them the K.A.G card." Kagome said as seh handed her the Mercedes keys and a silver card.  
  
"Kagome...." Sango said but when she looked up Kagome was gone. Sango closed her eyes and sighed in sadness. This was going to be a long year.....even though half of it was gone.  
  
So what did you think Like it......tell me....REVIEW PLEASE... :)....Love Ya.... 


	2. From Glasses to Silky Locks

Hi there welcome to chapter two of the new Tour Bus.....Trust me you'll love this.....this is definetley going to have more humor in this.  
  
Ok me owning Inuyasha is like Naraku apologizing for being evil and givign back the jewel Kaede to become 20 again Kagome to fall in love with Miroku(ewwwwwww) Inuyahsa to be a feline demon instead of a dog demon. Yeah.....there we go......instead of the odds gettign higher...they dropped.   
  
DEDICATED TO JANELLE B, JOSH P, JASMINE D The Tour Bus Chapter Two.  
  
9:00 pm.  
  
"Hey Ms.Higurashi....you know were Kagome is..." Sango asked as she dropped the 15 bags of clothes. Maids were immediately on them and taking them to Kagome's room. "Oh....theres more in the Merced's" Sango said as she looked at Mrs. Higurashi for the anwser.  
  
"Well she came in pretty pissed off so most likely in the basment.... 2 floor..." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked into the newspapers.  
  
"Thanks..." Sango said as she opened the 2 doors and made her way down to the basement in the elevator. Sango watched as she passed the first floor the pool . She stopped at she looked at Kagome throught the glass. She opened the door and made her way into the room Kagome had created. She looked from the door as Kagome punched the punching bag with anger. Kagome had on a black sports bra and black workout yoga pants and her long hair up in a loose ponytail. Sango watched from the outside as Kagome took out her anger out on the punching bag. Sango turned around as she started up the stairs. Just in time to not see Kagome knock the punching bag into the wall and knock it off it's hook.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Sango.....pick some clothes out for me please...I'm gonna take a shower..." Kagome screamed from the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome you took a bath last night...." Sango shouted to her as she looked through the closet. The maids had unpacked the new items and hung them up. Sango pushed the green button that rotated the clothes.  
  
"I know......but I want to take another shower.....Just pick something out...we have enough time..." Kagome Scremaed to her as she turned on the knob to her shower room.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. That girl loved water to much if you ask me. Sango went throught at least 5 pair of jeans and 15 shirts until she found what she wanted. Dark Blue low riders and a forest green halter top with a white image of Snoppy on the back and white Rebok CLassics.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!SAAAANNNNNGGGGOOOOOO!!!!!" Kagome screamed from her bathroom.  
  
"She must have found them...." Sango said as she laid the outfit on the bed.  
  
"SANGO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Kagome scremed as she held up a white thong by her finger tips.  
  
"Oh....it's called a thong.....I know you've heard of one...you live with Kikyo...." Sango explained as she took the thong and held them up right.  
  
"That is not a thong...it's a...it's a .....peice of thread with a peice of cloth glued to it.." Kagoem said as she looked at the white thong.  
  
"Kagome......You have to wear it...It's sexy..." Sango said as she threw it at Kagome.....  
  
"If it's so sexy then why aren't you wearing one...." Kagome asked as she held the Thong and inspected.  
  
"number one....Miroku might have a heart attack and he's too young to die.....second....I don't want to die and those will be the results when my mother see's me showing it off..." Sango explained to Kagome.  
  
"And those will be the same results when my mother see me showing it off..." Kagome said as she shot the thong at Sango.  
  
"Umm....hello news flash....your Mom lets Kikyo go out lookign like a hooker I'm sure......you mom wouldn't let you go out showing a little bit of your underwear." Sango said as she threw it at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo is her neice by marriage....I'm her daughter.....there is a difference..." Kagoem said as she took the thong and once again threw it at Sango.  
  
"Fine.....you real underware is in the bottom drawer....I mean the ones I bought for you.....no more Grannies..." Sango said as she laughed as her friends heated face.  
  
"Sango....." Kagome warned wiht a deadly whisper. The door opened just then and a little innocent boy stood there with a plastic gold ring with a fake diamond on it. Wait did I say innocent, Miroku is his Role Model.  
  
"Sango will you marr.....WOW....." Souta said as he started at Sango who had completely forgottne that she had her top off and wore nothign but a bra.  
  
"OHHH YOU LITTLE PERVERT...!!!" Kagome scremaed as she grabbed the thong and wrapped it around his head and then pushed him otu of her room and slammed the door.  
  
At School  
  
" I think we chose good to drive the Mazda RX-8 to shcool today......I think I will name him...Vin...." Kagome said as she stepped out of the car right infront of the school.  
  
"Vin......??" Sango questioned as seh stepped out of the red sports car.  
  
"After the very fine Vin Diesel....remember the movie we watched..The Fast and The Furious......" Kagome said as she jumped at his name....  
  
"Oh yea.....Boy would I like to.." Sango said but was interuppted by a very familar male voice behind her..  
  
"You would liek to.....do what..." Miroku said as Sanog turned arond to him with the cheesiest smile...  
  
"Nothing....." Sango said to her boyfriend. Kagome walked up beside Sango as she said her usual hi.  
  
"Do I know you...." Miroku asked as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You really would do that right beside you girlfriend.....God you are such a pervert...." Kagoem said as she wiped her hand off on her pants.  
  
"Uhhh.......you seem utterly familar with me....but I have never met you in my life..." Miroku said as usual over explaining himself.  
  
"Hmm......Okay maybe if I added the glasses..." Kagome said pulling out her new pair of galsses from her back pocket. "Familar know..."  
  
"No.....but you should keep the galsses on they make you look hot....Owwwww..." Miroku said rubbing his arm from the pinch that Sango had givien him. Kagome sighed as seh put her hair up in a ponytail with her hand.  
  
"Kagome.....Kagome Higurashi....." Miroku said as his eyes widened in realization that it was the geek turned hottie.  
  
"Yup.......good it only took you 2 minutes...." Kagome said as she shook her hair down again and took her glasses off. She heard an engine room as she turned aroudn to see the so yesterday Honda pull up infront of Vin. A very pissed Koga stepped out of the car as he inspected the brand new Mazda. He growled as he looked at the licence plated to see. K.A.G.  
  
"Koga......do you like my new car....." Kagoem said as she leaned up aginst the red sports car.  
  
"Because it yours I do..." Koga said as he smiled at her seductively.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!! I"M IN THIRD PLACE NOW!!!" A angry shout was heard. Kagome and Koga turned around to see an pissed off Inuyasha stomping to them with Kikyo trailing behind them.  
  
"Koga....this had better not be you car..." Inuyasha said angrily to him. Koga was about to say something but was stopped when Kagome anwsered for him.  
  
"Actaully it's mine......" Kagome said as she stepped infront of Koga and used her middle finger to push Inuyasha back to gain some distance between them. Everyone was about to take cover but found that nothing had happened between them.  
  
Inuyahsa's eyes softened as he looked at her. "And you are...." Inuyasha said almost to a whisper. Kagome rolled her eyes as she felt the anger rise up but kept it cool.  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out....if you not to stupid.." Kagoem said as she looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"Whatch who you call stupid, bitch..." Kikyo said showing up beside Inuyasha and grabbign his arm.  
  
Kagoem looked at Kikyo and started laughing to where tears came to her eyes...." She....she....is.....trying....to call......me....the bi.....bitch.....LOOK AT YOU SWEETY.....I better stop....my makeup might run...oh wait I'm not wearing any....not that you coiuld say that.....take a look in the mirror......I'm not the dog.....you are....bitch..." Kagoem said gettign serious after her laughter moment. Kagome slapped a low high five to Koga who was laughing along wiht everone else. Inuyasha galred at Miroku who shrugged and paid no attention.  
  
"Who the hell are you...." Inuyasha growled at Kagome whose shoulders started to shake as if she was about to laugh again.  
  
"Ohhhhhh am I scared of the big bad Inuyasha....he growling at me like a scared mut....comon guys..." Kagome said as she walked. Koga looked at Inuyasha and laughed as he caught up with Kagome. Miroku and Sango started out with them but was stopped with Inuyasha arm.  
  
"You not going with her......you don't even know who she is....besides your my friends...." Inuyahsa mumbled angirly to them.  
  
"Actually take a closer look Inuyasha you've known the girl for a long time.....And yes were goign with her she is are friend and we will stick with her as long as you stick to the slut..." Sango said as she took his arm and pinched his skin and pushed it down.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha....hanging with you when your hanging wiht her....will give me a bad reputation.....might make me look desperate.....Owww...Pain..." Miroku said as Sango grabbed his ear and dragged him to Kagoem and Koga.  
  
"Kikyo do you recall me telling her my name..." Inuyasha asked her recalling her calling him 'Big Bad Inuyasha'.  
  
"No....but I do recall seeing this at the house....and not seeign Kagome...." Kikyo said as she took a step closer to the red car. She put her hand on it.  
  
"LOCKDOWN!!!" A girl screamed as an electric shock went throught the car sending a certain car through the air.  
  
In the Classroom.  
  
"Hiten....."  
  
"here....."  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"......."  
  
"Kagome. Higurashi.."  
  
"Oh...yea...Here.."  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head to look for the culprit of the voice. His eyes scanned for the voice, he stopped a little to look at the new girl, Miroku, Sango, Koga and Hiten laughing. He face expression turned sad but he kept lookign for Kagome.  
  
"Kagu....Oh forget it....Okay if your not here raise your hand.....Koga put your hand down.....Okay good..." The teacher said as he pressed some buttons on the computer.  
  
"Inuyasha turn around..." The teached commanded. As he glared at Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha didn't respond he just ignored him. THe teached came up and banged his fist on the desk of Inuyasha making everyone jump, including Inuyasha. Inuyahsa turned around.  
  
"What the hell.." Inuyahsa said as he glared at his teacher.  
  
"You might not listen to me at home but as long as I am in command in this class that you happen to have you will listen to me.....understand..." The teached said as he glared at Inuyasha harsley.  
  
"Yea....whatver Seeshomaru.....bastard.." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
"understand....." Seeshomaru whispered almost evily in his ear  
  
"yes Sir...." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother. They had a five minuted stare down until laughed broke Inuyasha's attention. Familar laughter.  
  
"Good.......Okay....chemistry....do pages 90-100....and leave me alone..." The male teached said as he plopped his feet on the table and got his magazine out.  
  
"Umm....Sir....I kinda need help...." Koga said as he looked at Seeshomaru. Seeshomaru rolled his eyes as he plopped his magazine down and walked to the middle of the class.  
  
"Okay what do you not undrstand Koga..." Seeshomaru said as he took out the Chemistry book and turned to page 90.  
  
"Umm...All of it..." Koga said as he smiled and Seeshomaru dropped his book and looked at Koga.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi....may you please come down here....." Seeshomaru said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"But....Sir....I ...um...understand it.." Kagome said as she looked at Seeshomaru with wide eyes.  
  
"I know that.....just come down here...." Seeshomaru said as he looked at her his eyes pleading. Kagoem rolled her eyes as she started down the stairs...  
  
"What is it..." Kagome questioned quietly Seeshomaru.  
  
"I need you to teach the class...?" Seeshomaru asked her quietly.  
  
"WHAT!!" Kagome scremed but was hushed by Seeshomaru's finger.  
  
"It's been what 10 years since high shcool...Kagome I'm in Law School taking a vacation....I know nothing of chemistry....All I thought i would have to do is give the assingment and torture Inuyasha." Seeshomaru said as he looked at her.  
  
"Fine......if it wasn't for your father Seeshomaru....give me the lab coat.." Kagoem ordered as Seeshomaru took off his lab coat and gave Kagoem a quick thank you. Kagome flipped her hair bhind her and put on her glasses. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning Class......I'm your new Teacher....My name is Kagome....not Mrs...Miss....anything just Kagome....Alrighty lets get starte......Where Inuyasha..." Kagoem asked noticing the empty spot beside Kikyo.  
  
"He just ran out when he saw you coming down the stairs." A vairous kid in the crowd anwsered.  
  
"Alright....lets get this straight....Yes...I am Kagome...not some robot from another planet...it's obvious none of you have ever seen 'Brand New You'.....does not mean that I have a different attitude or that I've grown dumber." Kagome said as a lot of the mouths that were once opened and eyes that were wide were back to normal.  
  
"May someone please go get our runaway student...." Kagoem asked as she looked throughout the classroom.  
  
"I will... " Kikyo said as she started to get out of her chair.  
  
"Acutally.....Seeshomaru volunteered first..." Kagoem said as seh looked at him and smiled slyly.  
  
"I did.....didn't I..." Seeshomaru said as he started out of the classroom. Kikyo pouted as she sat back down in her chair and slumped down.  
  
Inuyasha stared into the mirror in the boys bathroom. He stared for minutes until finally his fist cam ena dmade contct with it.  
  
"Your going to have to pay for that...." A voice said behind him.  
  
"Go Away Seeshomaru...." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned to glare at him.  
  
"What.....don't tell me your upset....." Seeshomaru said as he walked over to his brother and leaned on teh sink next to him.  
  
"No reason to be...." Inuyasha growled as he leaned over the sink with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Good.....because Mrs. Higurashi's wants you to get back to class..." Seeshomaru said as he walked out of the bathroom leavign Inuyasha behind.  
  
"Two can play this game Kagome....Two can play this game.." Inuyasha growled angrly as he stomped out of the bathroom.  
  
In the Cafteria.  
  
"Umm....I was thinkin since like you and INuyasha are like through how would you like ot..." another boy had asked Kagome.  
  
"For the 50th time....No....EVERY MALE IN THIS CAFETERIA...THE ANWSER IS NOO!!" Kagome scremaed as she stood on teh chair. She smiled as she calmly sat back down and pushed a strand of hair aside on her face.  
  
Kagome growled as she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo makign out behind a garbage can. "The slut and the bastard.....what a cowinsidence.." Kagome said as she dug her fingernails into the wood under the table. Sango and Miroku stared at her with confusion.  
  
"Hey Brought you some oden..." Koga said as he plopped down infront of her and pushed a plastic bowl infront of her and some chopsticks. Kagoem eyes brightened as her hands started to shake as she opened the chopsticks and eyes never moved from the bowl. Koga looked at her weirdely as he opened the bowl for her and put it infront of her. Kagome tried to steady her hands as she reached in for the oden. She put it in her mouth as she chewed slowly the delicious meal until she rolled her eyes, some one to ruin her day was walkign over.  
  
"Is this seat taken.....didn't think so..." He said as he sat infront of Kagoem takign Koga's seat who had went ot go get a drink for Kagome.  
  
"I was just trying ot enjoy my meal....." Kagome said as she swallowed the food. "What do you want Inuyasha..."  
  
"Oh.....well this was my table.....and still is..." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well....Inuyasha....sorry to tell you but you have been resigned...............better be gald they didn't decide to impeach you.." Kagome said as she looked at him with slyness in the eyes. " Oh...wait my bad.....Slice you head off....you might think I'm talkign about a peach smothie when I say impeach..."  
  
"Kagome....what are you trying to prove....." Inuyasha said angrily as he pounded his fist aginst the table.  
  
"Well I guess....everyone should know what is with the sudden change.....so here is my story... See Inuyasha...sweetie.....I was plannign on making this transformation for you birthday then came alogn my cousin and you dump me like a rock....so I decided to make it a little earlier.....I have alot of other secrets.....just some I don't think should be out yet.......BUT HERE IS ONE............PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up on the table as shoutes were made. Inuyasha stared at Kagoem in amazement. This wasn't the girl he dated....or was it....Kagome jumped back down. "And here is a little something for the couples... " Kagoem said as she took her oden bowl and poured it on Kikyo and Inuyahsa. There mouths dropped as Kikyo scremed in her annoying high pitch voice.  
  
"Oh....yea....do you need something to help wash that down....." Kagoem said as she grabbed a full milk carton and a full can of moutain dew. She poured it on Inuyasha and Kikyo, then threw the empty packages on them and walked off.  
  
So here is the second chapter......I'm on a roll baby.....Here we go.....Third chapter is comign up soon. 


	3. May I have this Dance

Alrighty then......:) here is the third chapter......several suprises in here and a little hint in the action...MEOW!!!. Ok here is the disclaimer. Ok Me owning Inuyasha is like Kagome running and elopign with Hojo. Kikyo actually coming back form Heaven. Inuyasha lettign Koga have Kagome. Miroku to actually askign women to stay away from him. Shippo telling Kagome he hated her and loved Kikyo more and Sango fallign in love with Naraku.......is is just me...or do they gain more interesting every chapter   
  
DEDICATED TO EMILY J, MEREDITH D, KRISTYN B, CHELSIE LEE The Tour Bus!!! Chapter Three The Club and The Cat.  
  
6:00 pm....Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome turned on the song she had danced to in America, she met Beyonce she was nice.....and gorgeous alogn with it....Kagoem was a natural dancer so that's what everone said that why she takes lessons 2 days every week not that she needs any. Kagome really never paid attention to her butt. She wasn't even sure she had one. Kagome turned around in her mirror wall to see her dancing. Oh she had one alright.....kinda big for a white girl but whatever. Kagoem said as she put on her black short shorts and a white belly shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun with loose hairs hangign down over her face.  
  
Kagome restarted the song as she stood in a stance. The song started as Kagome his and shoulders flowed with the beat. Sango walked by the room took a glance and kept moving before she stopped in realiszation. Her eyes widened as she retraced her steps and turned into the door. She watched Kagoem flow with the musci just as if she had become one.  
  
Sanog smiled as she plotted a plan and walked on back to the room. Kagoem was hosting a party tonight....and from a birdie she knew Inuyasha would be there....all it is goin to take is a simple pill....and a simple pepsi.  
  
10:00 pm.....Kagome's house party.  
  
Sango whispered her plan to Miroku who of course being Miroku agreed happily as he smiled slyly and whispered it on to Koga.  
  
"SANGOOOO!!!!" Kagome scremed from her room. Sango entered with a smile on. "I don't know what to wear..." Kagoem whined as she threw her 30th shirt on the bed.  
  
"Well how bout we try out the thong tonight...your mom is out of the house..." Sango said as she held up a bright red one..  
  
"Yeah in your dreams....and Mirokus" Kagome said as she went throught another shirt.  
  
"Kagome....Inuyasha is down there....." Sango said though she didn't see the silvered hair boy. Only Kikyo and her the boy she was slobbering herself over. Kagoem froze as she dropped her shirt.  
  
"Fine....give me that.....But I am not and never will be an Kikyo.....understand....."Kagoem said as she entered her bathroom and the clothes that Sango had chosen for her. Kagoem came out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of Black lowriders once again with a Red halter top that tied with strings around the neck and hooked with three black strings around the back. The shirt came just a little above the bellly button that held a black belly button ring.  
  
"Kagome....." Sango warned as she looked at Kagome.  
  
"What???" Kagoem questioned as she put on some silver hoops and a necklace.  
  
"Why aren't they showing..." Sango questioned as she looked at Kagome. Kagoem shurgged as she brushed her hair.  
  
"I know why....because you a scaredy......here let me help...." Sango said as she reached into the sides of the pants and brought the black straps up.  
  
"I thought we decided on the red one.." Sango said as she retreated from Kagome's slappign hand.  
  
"Well I like the black one.....it's matched the panted adn won't stick out..." Kagoem said as she set the brush down and started into the ball room where the party was going on and the walls were rumbling from the music and dancing.  
  
Kagome started down the stairs but stopped to see that the silver haired boy wasn't there and he would stick out like a peice of salt in pepper. Kagome growled as she turned aroudn but ran into Sango who was smilign. Soon the music was lowered and clapping was started. Kagoem turned around smilign as she waved at everyone. Whistels were heard as Kagoem stepped down on the dance floor.  
  
"IS THIS KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!......OWWWW.........LOOK LIKE SHE JUST CAME FROM A HIVE OF HONEYS....... YOU CAN STING ME ANYTIME" The DJ shouted as he looked at Kagome. Kagoem smiled blushed so deep that she blended in with her shirt. "ALRIGHT.....I"M YOUR GIFT FROM YOUR MAN WADE!!!!HAVE FUN GIRL CAUSE HERE IS THE LIST OF YOU FAVORITE SONGS!!!" The DJ shouted as he started the music and the people crowded around her dancing. Kagome looked aroudn until finally she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath one of her favorties songs was playing she just had a drink of her pepsi and she was findign herself in the song. Kagoem's body was turning inot water as her transformation in dancing was comign along.  
  
Inuyasha sucked in his breath no way was he goign to be seen at his X's party. Too bad Kikyo didn't feel well.....I hope she's gettign sleep with all this noise and all. Inuyasha peaked into the window as he saw the room with different color comign from it and the dancing of people constantly. Everyone he practically knew....adn didn't was there. He looked even harder to see Kagome dancing. 'She never told me she could dance......' Inuyasha said as he turned around in shock. Then agian there are alot of things Kagome never told me about her.  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT !!!! WE GOING TO TAKE IT A LITTLE SLOW ....GIVE THOSE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T USE TO WORKING THERE BODYS A REST....." The DJ said throught the microphone as he played one of Kagome's favorite slow songs by Evanessence, My Immortal. Kagoem started to walk to the side away from the couples that had joined together and danced. Kagome smiled as she felt pats on her back. She was about to make it to the stairs before someone grabbed her arm. Kagome turned around hoping to see familar golden eyes, but saw blue ones instead.  
  
"I think.....we should dance...." Koga said nervously as he rubbed his arm figetingly. Kagome laughed as she grabbed Koga's hand and lead him to the dance floor as she laid his head on his should and started to move her feet differently. Inuyasha growled as he saw Kagome and Koga dance. Was it him or did he say to stay away from Kagome. Inuyasha's fingernails drew into the dirt harshley.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see another silkey black head with the hari flowing. Kagoem saw Kikyo but not he familar silver one. She looked harder as she rose her head up off of Koga's shoulder. She looked harder to See Kikyo nuzzling someone other than Inuyasha's. Kagome pushed Koga off as her face heated in anger, She charged at Kikyo and pushed her off the boy she was so attached to. She slapped Kikyo. Kikyo looked at her bewildered that she had the nerve to hit her.  
  
"Bitch...." Kikyo said as she slapped Kagome who looked at Kikyo enraged. Kagome curled her fingers into a fist as she puched Kikyo in her gut. Kagoem then tackled Kikyo as she started to slap Kikyo's face till it looked the color of fire. Kikyo fought back and with her lond fake nails she left 3 scratches on Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha peaked over the window to see Kagome startign to slap the shit out of Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped up and run to the door. He burst open and grabbed Kagoem who was clawing at Kikyo.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Inuyasha asked as he set Kagoem aside who's face was pure red in anger and alittle from a red liquid flowing from her cheek.  
  
"Oh....yea.....everythign is wrong with me...isn't it Inuyahsa....always me..." Kagoem said as her eyes filled in tears. Kagome ran up the stairs to her room. Sango trailed after her. Koga and Miroku looked at Inuyasha angrily Koga blue eyes seemed to turn red for a second.  
  
"Wanna know what is wrong with Kagome....why don't you ask your little slut.." Koga said in a angry whisper to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who was beign helped up by a man. The man touched her cheek as Kikyo started to cry in pure fakeness seh turned aroudn as she started to kiss the man. Inuyasha stood there in wonderment then anger. Kikyo stopped kissing at the feelign that someone was starign at her . Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with anger written on his face. Inuyasha ran out of the house feeling stupid or more liek a lost puppy in a big city he headed home as he jumped into his car.  
  
Kagome jumped on her bed as she listened to the knocks on her door by Sango. Kagoem held her ears as she made no attempt to wipe the tears from her face. Kagome buried her head in her pillow as she screamed into it. Everythign had dropped on her shoulder. She could never forget what happened to her fathers.......or what happened to her littlelest brother.....or Inuyasha....She couldn't handle it. She was only 17 still a little girl who needed someone to help guide her throught the maze. Something told Kagoem to raise her head up. Kagome did what her heart told her to do. Kagoem looked for the sign and it stood there in the wide open by itself. The acoustic guitar that her father had always played for her to help her get to sleep when she was away from home. Kagoem walked unsteadily to the guitar as she opened the galss case. She picked the guitar up and strummed it. She walked over to the stool as she started to play the one song that repeated in her head....and the lyrics that her heart felt.  
  
A  
  
A little drama there....What do you think....Like it GOod.....I'm glad you did. 


	4. A Guitar and Assination attempt

Alrghty the fourth chapter...what did I tell you...I am on a run....I AM ON FIRE!!!....911!!! :) Ok me ownign Inuyasha is like Inuyasha shavign his head. Seeshomaru Shaving his head. Miroku taking his ponytail down. Sango wearing one of Kagome's school outfits. Kagome decided to dye her haid silver and wear an exact duplicate outfit of Seeshoamrus'. Shippo to transform inot Hiten and threaten Inuyasha. I swear......There getting to be even more.....Stupid   
  
The Tour Bus chapter Four Love & A guitar.  
  
8:00 am  
  
Sango opened the locked door to Kagome's room. She had finally found the skeleton key to the house. She walked in to see Kagome lying in her bed. She had changed into her green silk pajamas and but beside her was a guitar. One that Sango always saw in the glass case, the same guitar that Kagome would let no one touch not even her own boyf...or x boyfriend to touch....  
  
Sanog looked at the guitar that had four initals scratched into them that weren't even recognizable. A peice of paper shined inside the guitar as a single ray of sunlight foudn it's way into the roon. Sango sqeezed her hand in the biggest space as she grabbed the peice of paper. She opened it to see a black and white picture of Kagoem and some other people infront of a sign on a hill that said HollyWood. Kagome was sitting on someone's shoulders.  
  
'That must be Mr. Higurashi.....and that must be Mr. Inutashio....but who is the boy.....' Sango thought as shr looked at teh boy who was standign beside Mr.Inutashio he wasn't smilign but his eyes showed that he was happy. Sango looked closer she saw a name scratched at the bottom.....Seeshomaru...  
  
Sango's eyes gained question marks as she looked the young boy. How could Seeshomaru be with them....unless...Mr.Inutashio...he has silver hair....just like Seeshomaru.....just like Inuyasha....Oh My God....Mr.Inutahsio's is Inuyasha 's father....whos godfather was Kagome. I knew it...  
  
Sango slipped the peice of paper back in the guitar as she shook Kagoem to wake her.  
  
"Kagome.....hey wake up......" Sango said as she shook the girl from her sleep. She still had streaks from her tears the night before. But she had butterfly bandages on the three scratches.  
  
"What Sango.." Kagoem mumbled though her eyes didn't open.  
  
"You wanna go out and get some breakfast..." Sango question Kagome as she looked at her hopefully. Sango was already dressed in a bluejean skirt to her ankes and a plain white halter top. Kagoem sighed as she rose up.  
  
"Sure....but didn't you buy me something different other than lowriders...." Kagoem asked as seh looked at Sango who had already been to the closet adn back. She a a plain light pink halter dress waitign for her.  
  
Kagome put on the dress. It was fitting at the top but it stopped and went into a nice flow at the bottom that came just below the knees. Kagoem put on Pink sandals as she put on her earrins of silver bars. She rose one side of her hair above the earring and put a pink rose in it and keepign it there with a bobbypin. Kagoem smiled as she had cleanesed her face and looked fresh.  
  
"Ready to go..." Kagome question although her voice was nothing higher that a whisper.  
  
"Yeah....lets go...." Sango said as she smiled at her friend sadly as they started down the stairs and into the garage to pick out the car they wanted to drive that day.  
  
"Lets drive the Jaguar......I mean....we are going to B. Delights......" Kagoem said as she opened the luxury car and started teh engine as they made there way onto the rode.  
  
10 minutes on the Road.  
  
"Hey Kagome....lets play some music..." Sango said gettign rather uncomfortable in the depression that was surrondign her .  
  
"No.....just listen to the silence....even it has it own music....." Kagoem said as she drove on never lookign at Sango. Sango closed her eyes and found them to stay closed. Kagome pulled up to Delights as she looked at the sleeping Sango. Kagome layed her chair back as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha drove as he listen to the stillness in his car. He couldn't sleep all night...he just had to think. Yes he was stupid, he dumped Kagomw for Kikyo....but maybe there was a lesson out of all of this. Every time he was with Kikyo....he thought of Kagoem even more. He just couldn't stop thinkign about her. Inuyasha pulled in beside a resturaunt called delights as he stayed in his car and just looked at the steering wheel. Maybe.....he loved her....just maybe, and if he did....he has to tell her.  
  
Inuyasha layed back as he looked at his ceillign of the hundai. Thought crowded his mind as he breathed in and out. He heard the calming laughter of Kagome and her warm smiles, her shyness.....her warm touch....and her soft kisses. Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Kagome awoke to blasting classical music in her car. Kagome turned down the volume to only find that the knob had not been turned. Kagome looked at the station 84.0......she had a flashback.,,   
  
"Damit.....Inutashio...turn off that music...." Mr.HIgurahsi complained as he took his hands and put them over his ears..."I don't see how you like all that rock..."  
  
"Kajaui...I didn't turn the musci on....." Inutashio responded as he looked at the station worryingly. "Get Kagoem out of here....somethings not right....." He said as he opened the door. Kagome made her protest as she refused to get out until finally Seeshomaru grabbed her and took off. Just as they made a distance The SUV blew up pushing Kagome and Seeshomaru up into the air.  
  
"DADDYYYY!!!!!" Kagome screamed as Seeshomaru held her back from the fire. Sirens were heard in the background someone had already called the police. Kagome fell to her knees as seh screamed with her sobs.  
  
"Sanog get out of the car...." Kagome said as she opened the door.  
  
"What...Why..." Sango asked as she looked at her firend tireingly.  
  
"JUST DO IT!!" Kagome said as she grabbed her friends arm and started to run. The car blew up Kagoem adn Sango were jerked forward. Kagome flew ontop of Sango protected her form the burns that Kagoem wsa given. Inuyasha awoken to the loud burst.  
  
Inuaysha immediately got out of his car as he looked at the blown-up car. He looked for the bodies and found two on the side one looked in movement while the other layed dormant. Inuyasha started to run over to them but was stopped when he saw a red licence plate on the ground. K.A.G. He knew those licence plates.....'No.....' Inuyahsa thought as he ran over to the two on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha....she's not waking up....!!" Sango shouted throught her sobs and the crackling. "She's not....dead...is she..." Sango asked as Inuyasha picked up her body.  
  
"No....and don't ever think it...." Inuyasha said as he looked at her forehead that had been smothered in her own blood. He set it down again..The ambulance siren was heard in the background as Kagome eyes laid dormant and blank.  
  
"Kagome....stay with me.....follow my voice....follow my voice...." Inuyasha shouted as he felt her body go cold. "DAMIT KAGOME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!!!!" Inuyasha said as he cradeled her head. Sango watched in shock as she watched Inuyasha cry.   
  
DRAMA DRAMA!!!!!!!!! I am not goign to cry.....I am not going ot cry........ 


	5. Death and Birth

The fifith chapter....EHHHH I'm so excited.....I'm tryign to get ten cahpters up before I can post it so ... here is the fifith one...  
  
DRAMA!!  
  
The Tour Bus Chapter five  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to complete whiteness.  
  
"Am I....dead...." SHe said outloud as she placed her feet on something hard. She looked at her body....there were no injuries and she was in a white halter dress that went down to her feet.  
  
"Far from it....." A male voice said to her. Kagome turned around as a fog took form. Kagome eyes widend as black spikey hair showed down to glasses and a white sweater with pants.  
  
"Daddy...." Kagome cried as she ran to him and embraced him. She sobbed in his shoulder as he hugged her back.  
  
"Quit that know....there is no reason for you to be crying......" Mr.Higurashi said as he pushed her off him. "Listen.....your not dead you are connected with them.....Youre a fighter Kagome...I always said that.....that is why you fighting for you life......"  
  
"But....I'll stop....if that means that I get to be with you and Daddy ...." Kagome said as she tried to wipe the tears off her face.  
  
"Don't be selfish.......people down there care for you......your not fighting Kagome.....your heart is...because it knows that youre needed down there.....and you know it......your are loved by alot of people.......Go back your time will come....when it does..." Mr.Higurashi said as he hugged her one last time before he faded and everything else did too. Kagome felt her body fo weak as her eyes met blackness and she passed out.  
  
"WERE LOSING HER!!!!!" The doctor screamed as he did CPR. The male nurse pushed everyone out of the room as they handeld Kagoem who went flat lined. Inuyasha looked at he heard the one sound he never wanted to hear again after his little sister Rin died. He sat down in a chair as he buried in his face. Souta looked at Inuyasha who shoulers shook, soft sobs were heard. Souta stared in amazement before he jerked his head as the door opened the doctor came out looked sad. Everyone watched as he moved his lips.....  
  
"I'm.....sorry......"  
  
Sango stared as she fell on the ground crying in Miroku's shoulders. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in disbelief as she fell in the chair. She sobbed as Souta ran to her as he hugged her and cried into his mothers shoulders. Souta raised up as he looked at Inuyasha with rage in his eyes.  
  
"It all your fault...." He said as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised up as he looked at the young boy who stood infront of him. Souta ran to his as he threw his fist at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha stared at the young boy his eyes empty.  
  
"It's all your fault.....you said she couldn't live without you.....you said she didn't have a life without you.....IT"S ALL YOU FAULT!!!" Souta screamed as he pounded Inuyasha harder.  
  
"Kagome.......you have to wake up know...." A little girls voice said...."Your not dead....." Kagome jereked open her eyes as she turned aroudn to see Rin. She looked as Rin harded who stood there with a innocent smile. "Daddy says that it's time for you to go back.....your making everyoen sad......Bye Kago....." Rin said as she waved goodbye. Kagome stood up as she ran after the fading Rin. Soon her eyes really jereked open. Her ears rang before her vision came clear she was in a room. She sat up as she turned her head to a man who looked scared and shocked before he passed out.  
  
Kagome felt her fingers curl as she looked at her hand. She breathed deeply.....she really was back. Kagome jumped out of her bed....her energy was completely filled she landed on the ground but stumbled a little She looked at her other arm that was wrapped....she touched it and felt a little sting of pain....She remembered someone tried to assinate her. Kagome looked at she looked aroudn her.....she was in the death room.....did she really die....no....Rin woke her up....Kagome stood there in realization. She ran out the door as she ran down the hallway. She ran outside as she ran down the road.....she stood on the sidewalk as she raised her hand. A taxi pulled up beside her...Kagome jumped in as ordered the coordinates.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the car as she ran to her house and litteraly jumped up the stairs and ran into the house. Her mom was on the staris with her hands covering her face her shoulders shaking from sobbing Kagome ran to her mom as she hugged her..  
  
"Mommy....." Kagome said. A word said that she said that she would never say again........since she didn't have daddy to say with it. Mrs.Higurashi looked shocked as she looked at Kagoem with confusion.....'A...spirit.....no......she's warm.....' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she touched her cheek then looked at Kagome as she hugged her tightly...  
  
"My little girl......" Mrs.Higurashi sobbed as she cried in Kagome's shoulder.....Kagome hugged her even more tightly as tears flowed down her face...  
  
"I was so scared Mommy....."  
  
"But......How....How.......I saw you....you stopped breathing..." Mrs.Higurashi asked as she clung to Kagome..  
  
"Daddy....and Mr.Inutashio.....and Rin....Rin....seh told me to wake up and Daddy and Daddy Inu....they said that I had a purpose and it wasn't my time......that someoen down here is goign to try to give up there life to save me and I have to be there........" Kagome sobbed as she hugged her mom.....  
  
"Thank you God......Thank you......"  
  
Inuyahsa pushed his pedal even more harshley while his engine roared and the stick was bouncin off of 105 and tryign to hit 110.......Inuyasha didn't care.......nothing matterd anymore......nothing....the only thing that did was somehting that he lost... he thougth of Kagome......what would she do....if they were still together......she would take her cream soft hand and put it over his.......and tell his to stop softly in hsi ear.....then kiss his cheek....he turned his head to see Choclate brown eyes.....  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered trying to touch the creamy cheek but it dissapeared......his meter had gone back down to 70.....and he was controllign his breath.....He turned aroudn and decided to head home...  
  
Ok a little shorted on this chapter......sorry about that but the rest are good and your probably wondering "How the hell did this girl get tour bus out of this story....well youll see..... 


	6. Shes Alive and Signed

Well what do you think...like it.....well yeah......I added a little drama in there ot take up for all the humor that is comign soon......and in this chapter you'll get a clue to why it is called "THE TOUR BUS"  
  
Chapter 6 She Alive and Signed  
  
Kagome rose from her bed....she sighed as she looked at her clock and rolled on her back. '7:00.......Spring break Kagome.....your 5 hours early.....but anyone with the same dream evertime she closes her eyes....will make anyone wake up earlier..... SHe swore she saw and heard Inuyasha the day of the accident.....but how and why was he there....and mostly....his eyes....what was with his eyes. Kagome jumped out of bed out of her bed and headed to her closet to get dresses she hasn't seen her best friend for 2 days now....and for some reason she hasn't visited her.  
  
Kagome grabbed a blue-jean mini skirt a white tank top and a matchign blue jean jacket. She put on some reebok classics and put her hair in a high ponytail loosely grabbed her mazda keys and headed downstairs. She ran out the door as she squealed out. She just realized how much she missed her best friends...since the accident....she got so caught up in Inuyasha that she completly forgot about them. She pulled up to Sango's house as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello...." Mrs.Yughioki said in a quiet meek voice the opposite of her usual as she opened the door...."Oh....Dear God...." She said as she became insanley pale.  
  
"Hi....Mrs.Takihi.....um....mind if I come in..." Kagome said a little confused at Sango's mom reaction to seeing her and the usual happy house feeling meek and solemn.  
  
"Sa...Sang....Sango...is up....in....in....her...roo...room..." She stuttered as she closed the door. Mr.Takihi grabbed the stairway post to get balanced.  
  
"Thanks..." Kagome said slowly as she started up the stairs.  
  
She approached Sango's door as she knocked on it, she heard quiet sobs  
  
"Go...Away...Mom.....Just Please Go....Away...." Sango said her voice stuttered whiel takign deep breath intakes. Kagome heard Evanessence's "Hello" in the background and the only song that Kagome and Sango listen to when they feel down. Kagome opened the door quietly as she entered. Sango was lying with her face in her pillow obviously crying since her back was movign up and down.  
  
"Mom....just go......a...way..." Sango said as she sat up in a rush and froze when she saw Kagome.  
  
"Ka....Kag...Kagome..." Sango mumbled at she stared at her. "but....your.....your dead....."  
  
"What......What are you talking about......Sango I never died....." Kagome said confusingly. She knew she died and had come back..  
  
"Your a priestess....did you use magic to come back......or are you a ghost....will you stay....please god stay...I need you...." Sango pleaded at Kagome. Kagoem stared at her...  
  
"Sango....I'm as alive as you......actually I did die....but...it wasn't magic....my father.....and......and Rin..." Kagome said just realizing how Rin had anything to do with this...she was Inuyasha's little sister.  
  
"God...I so glad you back.....you scared me Kagome....your scared everyone." Sango said as she took her in and embrace. Kagome hugged back tears fell from her eyes......she is cared for and she would never want to leave without that care.  
  
"Sango....I thught my...Mom...called and told you I lived...." Kagome said as she stared at her confused.  
  
"No....actually she didn't....." Sango said as she looked at Kagome....they stared at each other before they started to crack a smile and thne started to laugh wildly at everyones reaction who thought she was dead.  
  
"Then Miroku.....and everyone else.....they....don't know...." Kagome said as she immedialtley stopped laughing. Just as Kagome said that Miroku walked in his eyes blank he looked at Kagome while Kagome stared back before a thump was heard. Kagome and Sango stared at him before they started laughing more widly.  
  
"Miroku......how many times have I told you I didn't come back from hell to haunt you for all your groping...." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at his annoyance.  
  
"You came back from hell....I was thinking more along the lines of.....heaven...." Mioroku said as he stared in annoyance. A vein pooped out of Sango's head as she clobberd Miroku's head.  
  
"SHE NEVER DIED CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!" Sango screamed. Kagome swerved the car as she flinched at the screaming.  
  
MALL  
  
"Hey Kagome you've been quiet all day whats been on your mind...." Sango asked as she stared at the thinkign Kagome.  
  
"Sango....be honest......you weren't the only one there the day the car blew up......" Kagome asked her as she stared at Sango.  
  
"I.....I...truly don't remember....someone was there but my eyesight was blurry from the collison with the concrete.....whoever it was I know was holding your head......I think it was a female......I the hair was long but I couldn't truly tail because my earsight was in shock...." Sango said as she sat down beside Kagome on the bench.  
  
"He cried......" Sango suddenly said as she stared into nothing.  
  
"huh.....who cried....." Kagome said suddenly confused at Sango's statement.  
  
"At the hospital.......when the doctor said you died.......he.....cried......Oh my God.....Inuyasha....he was there....it was him at the resteraunt....." Sango said as she gasped for air at the realization.  
  
"Kagome....he was at the hospital.......he sobbed.,....he...thinks...he thinks...its his fault....." Sango looked at Kagome's shocked face.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
Kagome looked up a blur was coming toward her from a distance...  
  
"Inuyasha..." She mumbled before her vision came clear......  
  
"Kagome.....your Mom said you were here......Kagome a letter came in the mail for us.....read it...." The person had said. Kagome stared at the person until she realized it was Koga. Kagome grabbed the letter from his hand.  
  
"Dear Mr.Wataki and Miss.Higurashi,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to our music company, Yakik To get you to a head start on fame we would like you to tour. You will visit places around the worl including The America's, Europe and other exotic places. Call us for more Information at 1-800-567-3453.  
  
Thank You,  
Tarikse Yakik  
  
Kagome stared at the letter as she dropped it......she could tour nationallly, be famous.....live her dream...but could she leave here......leave her friends....leave her mother.....leave Inuyasha. 


	7. A Killing Attempt

Well here is Chapter7.....I bet your wondering ....dear lord did she write all these in oen night.....no actually I founf it save on my laptop........and decided to post it....I mean have you ever dropped a story and come back months later ot re read it and find it pretty interesting......yeah....well  
  
I dont' own Inuyasha......(I'm going to have to ask my sis for more you know good disclaimers)  
  
Chapter 7 The Tour Bus  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga with shock in her eyes.....she couldn't beleive it.....they like her....her songs.....her music.....her dark, deep, deepressing music....  
  
"Koga.....do....do you know what this means....." Kagome said as she searched for a seat.....Koga nodded as he smiled at Kagome simply.....Kagome finally couldn't help herself....  
  
She squealed as she hugged Koga tightly.....  
  
"KOGA......OH MY GOD...WERE GOING TO BE FAMOUS......" Kagome shouted as everyone turned at her outburst....she really didn't pay atteniton...they then went back to themselves.....like it happened everyday. Sanog laughed as she hugged her best friend.....  
  
"You get ot go to America....and Europe.....you have to send me post card and keep me updated on the hottieeeeee......Uhhhh..........Miroku...dear....I am really.....really hot...." Sango started but didn't get to finish before interuppeted her...  
  
"I know you are......so....you take off your shirt...and I'll get the......" Miroku said but was quickly knocked unconious by Sango's fist.......  
  
"I was going to ask you to get a drink.......but.....since you had to be perverted I'll guess I'll just ask someone else....Koga....will you please...get me a drink...Mountain Dew......and Kagome wants a vanilla pepsi...." Sanog said already knowing what to order her best friend....  
  
"Well hes going to be gone for half an hour..." Kagome said as she laughed asn looked at Koga who took off in one direction....  
  
"30 minutes....I was thinking more like a hour...." Sanog said as she joined in with Kagome's laughter....  
  
"Sango.......when you were at the hospital......what.....what did you mean it was Inuyasha....." Kagome asked as Sango looked at her trying to take in the question...  
  
"I mean.........It was Inuyasha who.....probably save you life..........I mean a lot of blood......you had hit you head at the temple......if....Inuyahsa....hadn't been....there....then.....you....you probably woudn;t be here......Then when....the doctor......had said the words........one that no one hoped ever to here.....after....Rin....your little brother.....I mean he broke down, he was on his knees sobbing......Did I miss something....I thought he hated you....and would be happy dead...." Sanog said as she stared at Kagome who was looking at the floor thought crossing her mind....  
  
"Yea.....I thought would be his dream come true.......I thought.....I thought I loved him at one.....time.....I thought....we would be happy...I mean....I really didn't care what people thought..... our love is what would keep us together.......and I thought that looks didn't matter.....brains didn't matter as long as he loved what was on the Inside...." Kagome said as she choked on her words...Sango saw water droplets fall on the floor......."But....But...I guess....that wasn't enough......I guess...he let words....get to his heart......Beauty right.......matters the most....right.....Damn him.....Damn him to hell.......I don't give a fuck anymore....I am going to look out out for me and the ones I care about......and since He doestn't care for me.....I don't.....I don't.....care....for.....him...." Kagome said with sudded anger....as if she was trying to restrain on going on an anger rampage.....  
  
"Watch out Yakik Records here comes........Kagome Lee Higurahsi...." Kagome said as she smiled adn tucked her loose hair behing her ears and stood up, Sango behind her....trying to figure out what was going on in her best friends head....She was happy one moment, sad another....and depressed....now she was happy again...  
  
"Found the drinks..." Koga said as he gave them to the girls....Kagome looked at the Huge marble clock at the middle of the mall....  
  
"Wow.....only 15 minutes...." Kagoem said as she laughed at Koga and took a sip of her Vanilla Pepsi..... "So do Hiten and Tahouga know about the letter....."  
  
"Yea...they got one to, So are you gonna sign?" Koga asked as he looked at Kagome.....Kagome stared back as she looked at Sango and a just know awaking Miroku and smiled widely...  
  
"Hell Yeah...."  
  
Inuyasha drove crazily back to his house as he braked his car infront of the steps of the house.....he walked up the stairs halfway before sitting on one and dropping his head in between his knees...... Kagome.....Kagome.....was dead.......it.....it was his fault.....I mean.....someone that happy....someone that beautiful.....inside.......with eyes that could make someoen who was in hunger fill like they just had a happy mena from Wacdonalds.....He heard steps coming up the stairs and stop beside him and a familar and voice he didn't fell liek hearing at the moment sound...  
  
"Did you ....hear....Kagome got signed to Yakik records...." Seeshomaru said as he looked at his moping brother and rolled his eyes.....His little brothers life was all drama and more than halfway because of him...  
  
"Kagome.....there goes another one of her dreams.....she....shes' dead..." Inuyasha said as he felt tears rim his eyes once agian.....  
  
"No she's not..."  
  
"Yes, She is....I saw her at the hospital....."  
  
"Well....I saw her at the mall today with Sango, Miroku and the stupid one Koga..." Seeshomaru said as he stared at his brother.... "Maybe you dramt that up to make you life full of even more drama....."  
  
Inuyasha raised his head as he stared at Seeshomaru.......He looked in his eyes and noticed......Seeshomaru had never lied in his life he had no reason to.....he suddenly jumped up and ran to his car...Seeshomaru rolled his eyes....his brother was officaly the village idiot...... He quickly drove inot one direction that was imprinted into his mind......to Kagome's house.... It was only a 5 minuted drive since all the big house were in a small...or maybe a very big area......he jumped out of his car as he knocked on the door....he kept knocking but no one opened....  
  
He ran aroung the house to were a light shone out a window one he was used to throwing stones at....she had her curtain open Inuyasha looked in to see Kagome crossing over....going back and forth...but what exactly was she doing.....He climbed the vine ladder that Kagome had purpoely asked her mom to put there....he snuck on her balcony and looked past the window....he saw Kagome....then Koga in the back gorund and a growl rang in his throat then he saw Sango and Miroku.....The boys looking bored and confused while the girls jaws moved up and down endlessly.....they were packing... stripping Kagome's room and closet of everything.......Kagome suddenly walked toward the glass doors and leaned down...Inuyasha quickly moved hsi head from sight as his heart rate went up 10x more than usual.....He fianlly turned around as his eyes widended....Kagome had come over there to get a object and handed it to Koga.....It was her fathers guitar....one she never let anyone touch....not even him....but she is letting....letting Koga touch it....play it.....  
  
"That is her fathers guitar.....she never let anyone touch it not even me.....what the hell......" Inuyasha said quietly then growled......he grabbed back on the vine ladder......and stomped to his car quickly......he slammed the door shut and squealed out in anger........ Kagome jerked her head toward the squeal...  
  
"Did you guys hear that......." Kagome said as she looked out her window....she saw wet shoe prints on her balcony...  
  
"What was it Kagome..."  
  
"Someone was here....I believe we had a peeking tom.......but he's gone now.... OK then....back to what I am going to wear...." Kagome said she looked at her closed...Miroku and Koga groaned as they leaned aginst the bed.....  
  
"How bout you stick to just bra's and thongs and not have to put us through the torture...." Miroku said before he felt his body be lifted and tossed.....he landed on teh bed.... "Sango....so frisky....but don't you want to wait until Koga and Kagome are out of the room...." Miroku said before he was knocked unconsious by Kagome's nightstand.....Kagome and Sanog both nodded in agreement while Koga just laughed.  
  
"So............" Sango said trying to think of something ot say....  
  
"I'm going to miss prom......" Kagome said and thought the rest she wanted to sat....' the prom that she promised Inuyasha she would go with him even if they were broken up and hated each others gut.... "But even if I did......I wouldn't go.....since I don't have anyone to go with..." Koga coughed but Kagoem didn't seem to notice....  
  
"Well there goes out double date.....stuck in a limo with Super Perv boy over there by myself..." Sango said....  
  
"Kagome we don't necessarily have to miss the prom.....we could simply perform at it....." Koga said as he looked at them....Sango and Kagome stared at him in shock...."What...." He said as if it was simple...  
  
"Did....you...come up with that by yourself .........." Kagome said as she looked at him....He nodded as if it were no big deal...  
  
"Koga your brillant......thats exactly what we'll do........." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek....Koga froze as he smiled....Then suddenly got this arrogant look as if he always come up with the good idead....He suddenly yawned and stood up....  
  
"Well I best be getting home......I'll see you guys later.....Bye Kagome.." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Kagome....now that we have some time to ourselves......exactly why did your care blow up....why would someone try to kill you......" Sango asked as she looked at Kagoem.....A dark expression crossed Kagome's face....  
  
"Someone who killed my Dads........ is after me, since I am the inheritance to the company...and billons of dollars is waiting for me....then there trying to get rid of me..........and.......if there after me....they must be after Seeshomaru.......You know the radio.......in America....that happened in the SUV....The radio turned on by itself......so.......one plus one equals two....... I have to go over to Seeshomarus and warn him......Sango stay here I won't be long..." Kagoem said as she grabbed a pair of regualr jeans and a School shirt that said TOKYO HIGH on the front in Black and Red and on the back...ABOVE THE REST....SENIOR KAG. She grabbed a pair of thong sandals brushed her hair inot a messy and light bun to where whisps hung otu everywhere and walked out of the room....she jumped in the mazda XRL and drove quickly down the road......  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
She jumped out of the car and raced up the stairs and knocked on teh door.....ti opened and a snarl came forth...  
  
"What do you want...." Inuyasha growled as he looked at Kagome.....It was hard to do anything nasty to a girl that beautiful even when she tried not to be...  
  
"I'm looking for Seeshomaru......If he here just tell my Inuyasha it's a emergency..." Kagome almost whined as she looked at her X boyfriend.....Inuyasha tried not to soften up but he couldn't help it....he always did when Kagome whined.....  
  
"He's not here.....sorry you didn't find what you were lookign for..." Inuyasha said trying to be nasty  
  
"INUYASHA WHO'S AT THE DOOR???" A shout was heard as Inuaysha closed his eyes....  
  
'Leave it up to him now to care who is at the door....  
  
Kagome frowned as she rolled her eyes and pushed passed Inuyasha....  
  
"Excuse me.." She said hastily as she quickly walked to Seeshomaru's office.... Seeshomaru looked up to see Kagome......  
  
"Seeshomaru......someone..." Kagome said but Seeshomaru finished for her...  
  
"Is tryign to kill you.....I know.." He said as he looked at her then threw a sniper on his desk...... "Me to...."  
  
UH OH..........so there a attempt assination......and a signign to a record....could Kagome's life be anymore SOap Opera Review.....LUV YA MUCH:):):):::() 


	8. Protection of Time

UH OH........Someone is after the company.....god isn't this to much drama, well whe they go on the tour you'll see humor....  
  
Me owning Inuyasha is like Koga to becoem the next albert einstein, Kikyo to be a lesbian.....Miroku to be Gay.....Kagome to already be married to another man.....Souta to a half demon too.......And um......that is all I can coem up wiht....God I suck....I NEED MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!  
  
The Tour Bus!!! Chapter 8 Finding out  
  
In the Last chapter: "Seeshomaru......someone..." Kagome said but Seeshomaru finished for her...  
  
"Is tryign to kill you.....I know.." He said as he looked at her then threw a sniper on his desk...... "Me to...."  
  
Kagome walked over and closed the door but did not notice it creak back open.  
  
"DO you think Seeshomaru maybe it's the same people that killed Daddy......" Kagome asked quickly almost meekly as she sat down in the leather couch.  
  
"I don't know who else to think.......What happened to your head....." Seeshomaru said finally recognizign the scratch on teh side of her forehead...  
  
"Remember 10 years ago.......In the SUV.......the radio turned up without anyone touching it....like it was a timer.....that happened in my car....and i had a flashback.....I saved mine and Sanog's life......but I hit my temple from the explosion.....Sanog said.....Sango....said it was Inuyasha who save my life.....she was too dizzy from the explosion to help...." Kagome said as she looked at Seeshomaur who had both hand holdign his chin trying ot think....he looked just like his father..... 'This girls life....is on the edge as if she is in danger anytime.....It's time I finally grow up.....take my fathers shoes....' Kagoem saw Seeshomaru's eyes glisten ver before his lips thinned. Inuyasha snuck beside the door.....  
  
"Kagome......I beleive your going to have to stay with me until we find the assinator......." Seeshomaru said seriously....Kagome stared at him like he was crazy...  
  
"What....NO....No....I can't I mean I have a contract......I'm traveling......I can't stay here....." Kagome argued as she looked at him...  
  
"Is a contract more important then your life......." Seeshomaru said coldly....Kagome shivered at how cold his voice sounded or becuase of how much he sounded like her God father.  
  
"They won't travel on the road with me....plus I will have bodyguards everywhere....I'll be safe....." Kagome said as she walked over to the front of the desk..... "Please Seeshomaru....I can't stay here......In this town......In this school......And defintely in this house......I can take care of myself......I'm not 8 anymore.....And I wish you would except that..." Kagome said as she looked at him.....Seeshomaru sighed.....  
  
"Kagome.........I know you not that foolish girl anymore......and I know you can take care of yourself.....you even took care of you best friend......" Seeshomaru said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.....  
  
"Kagome.......If you die.....or even come close to it......you know that I will make you live here permantley under my protection......" Seeshomauru said trying not to have a slight smile....  
  
"Then I will promise you I won't even come close to it, if those are my consequences....." Kagoem said as she smiled back....  
  
"And I will send my own bodyguards for you.....I don't want some wimp trying ot protect you.." Seeshomaru said as he stood up......  
  
"Ok......deal.....just don't send Naraku.....he scares the crap out of me....Jesus could a mans eyes get any more colder...." Kagome said as she shivered just at the thought of Naraku.....her dads top man for a job on the company...  
  
"Yea......true....it'll be someone good......" Seeshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled slyly...."Maybe....my brother could do a good job...."  
  
Kagome coughed and covered her mouth....."Yea.....the you could expect the whole tour bus to be dead after I'm through with him ......I wouldn't get along with him even if I tried.....does he expect me to fogive so easily after what he did.......embarressed me infront of everybody......ditched me and told people that I didn't come to shcool the next two weeks because I was in depression when actually I was auditioning for......the....spot......" Kagome said as she sat down in the seat....."He's a selfish person.....and you know what... I'm glad......that he came out......I mean wonder if Kikyo never had come to my shcool....and I married him.....and then Kikyo come to live with us.....could you imagine....I don't know....either that is the real Inuyasha.....or the other one I know is just hiding.....Well forget about it....I better be getting home....Sango is waiting for me at the house....I don't want her thinking I died on the way over here." Kagoem said as she laughed at her own joke...  
  
"See Ya.....Seeshy...." Kagoem said as she walked out hearing little of the groan he gave louldy at the nickname she had given him when they were young.  
  
She opened the door to feel a force on the other sided and a grunt of pain....  
  
"Inuyasha....aren't you a little old to be listening in on other people's coversations...." Kagome questioned as she looked at him......just cause she won't forgive him does not mean she couldn't talk to him...  
  
"What the hell wench....I....I was just getting....getting some....Apple Juice.....to help me sleep....." Inuaysha said as he looked at the juice bottle that sat on the counter....  
  
"Yea.......Inuyahsa.....your allergic to Apples.....Jesus.....sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself...." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes......  
  
"Whatever wench......" Inuyasha said feeling embarresed and idiotic at his stupidity.....  
  
"Kagome.....not wench......Geesh......you'll never learn.......Goodnight Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she closed his front door. Inuaysha stood there stupidly trying to accept what Kagome has just said to him......did she just stand in a room and not insult him......or flick him off......or.....call him stupid.......or......pur some oden and moutain dew on his head......  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!" Inuyasha was snapped back to reality.....he looked to see Seeshomaru rollign his eyes at him... "The girl left 10 minutes ago and your still staring at the door like an idiot........well......Naw....it's to late to insult you....Night Inuyasha...." Seeshomaru said taking the jug of Apple juice with him to his room. Inuyasha stood there for a couple more minutes until he finally retired to his room.  
  
He laid awake on his back and finally turned his head to the night stand....He looked at the picture of him and Kagome...he never took it down even after the day of the breakup......He remebered the converstion Kagoem had with Seehsomaru.....she thought he had changed......or maybe it really was him....He knew that wasn't true......He smiled at the picture out of all the goos ones....Kagome decided to frame this one.....It was one day out of three that Kagome decided to wear her hair down and wear her contacts.....she actually looked really pretty....It was right in the middle of fall so of course it was cold...she had on blue jeans with a light pink sweater that covered her neck and a light brown suede jacket over it....her nose slightly pink along with her cheek she as smiling widely......He had on a dark red turtleneck sweater with tan cargo pants and a black leather jacket. Kagome was leaning aginst him and had her finger close to his nostril as if she was going to pick it and he had his finger close to her ear as if he was goign to give her a wet willie....  
  
He closed his eyes and remebered....that is what was truly fun.....wet willies....burps......Kagome loved to do all that stuff just as much as him....she loved action movies......and she loved sports......after Inuyasha signed up for Kendo, Seeshomaru refused to practice with him because he was his opponet and Seeshomaur was the defending National Champion, So Kagome joined and helped him practice....while still leaving time for her sport....Archery.....her being the youngest Nation Champion for 3 year and beating Kikyo 3 years. Kikyo said the targets were rigged but Inuaysha know that she just can't accept that Kagome had beaten her.  
  
He felt a yawn come and he slowly felt his eye lids get heavier and his body feel more relaxed...he started to close his eyes before he had one more thought and they shot back open....  
  
'Prom' 


End file.
